A Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…
by RobinIsAwesome
Summary: I know, i know, ANOTHER time travel story. Suck it up, people. I haven't made one yet. Robin travels back in time, back with only Speedy and him. Enjoy. The future Robin is from before Homefront, after terrors. ps: PLEASE don't be scared off by the number of chapters. just at least try the first three or two chapters
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice. Or _do_ I? no, I don't

I heart cotton candy!

**Normal POV**

**Present Time**

"Robin! Watch out!"

"Aahhh!"

"Get out of there!"

"I can't!"

"Robin!"

**Less than Four Years Ago, Two months after Roy Harper Became Speedy**

**Normal POV**

"You can't hide forever!" shouted Robin. He was being impatient. Speedy and he were playing hide and seek for only a few minutes, and he was already shouting at him, tempting him to give up his location.

Speedy wasn't fooled. No one would be. He stayed snugged in the shaft of the abandoned city hall. It was shut down a long time ago, but it was still stable, and electricity still worked there.

"Stay away from there!" Batman growled. "There's still magical traces there,"

They were just playing until their mentors, Flash, and Wonder Woman finish talking about some case that they were on.

A league called The Black House (a league I made up and use in Murder Attempt). They were a group of assassins who were still a mystery to a lot of people. They don't show up much…or maybe they don't get caught.

The Black House are great in weaponry and magic. They were really messing with things here.

The two boys didn't care. Robin focused on finding Speedy. 'For a guy whose was only fighting crime for two months now,' thought Robin, 'he's pretty good. Not as good as me, of course,'

He did a 180, but still couldn't find Speedy. He thought about what Batman taught him.

'Don't underestimate your enemy. They could know more that you do, but …'

Robin tried to remember what Batman said. He wished that Speedy wasn't this good. It was annoying.

He totted towards Batman's "Keep Out" area. Then, Robin heard a crackle.

He did a flip, expecting to find Speedy, only to find a bright light blowing a really strong wind.

It was strong enough to push Robin to a wall of the hall. He hit his head really hard.

"Uhhnnn," Robin groaned. He got up quickly, Batman's training kicking. He may not remember everything he learned, but he can still fight.

Batman, Green Arrow, Flash, and Wonder Woman already were in a fighting stance.

"Hey, Bats," Flash called to Batman. "Do you have any idea what's going on?"

"It looks like a wormhole," Batman answered, using his arm to block the dust blowing into his eyes. "A strong one. It looks like it could take you to different places on the solar system and different times. Don't touch it, or else,"

Robin was getting prepared for anything, when he realized. Where was Speedy?

There was something coming through the portal. Speedy had to wait for now. Robin thought he would be fighting some kind of future eight legged, fifty eyed hundred armed green glob of a monster. Or, at least an evil cyborg-dog from the future sent by eviler cats.

He didn't expect a kid to fall from the portal. As soon as he fell, the portal disappeared. Batman approached the body, with the others.

"Be careful," Batman ordered. He took a hold of the kid's shoulder, and flipped him over. It was a boy, maybe 12, 13, with raven black hair. (I think it's jet black, but everyone else…)

He had sunglasses covering his eyes, a blue jacket, over a black hoodie, brown jeans, and black sneakers. He was looked like he couldn't move, but the boy groaned and tried to get up, only able to get up to his elbows before plopping back to the ground.

Robin tried to grabbed the sunglasses to see his eyes, but the boy grabbed his wrist and said "Don't even THINK about it," (citation Justice League, episode 1)

Robin gasped, and fumbled away. Batman stood over the boy. "Who are you?"

The boy looked confused. "What are you talking about Batman? It's me,"

Batman narrowed his eyes. "Stop playing games. Tell me who you are, now!"

Robin hoped the boy would give up his answers already. He wanted to get home.

"It's me. Robin," the boy said. Robin's eye widen in annoyance.

'This is going to take forever,' he thought.

"Where are we?" asked the Robin wanna be.

"Hey, kid. This is important," Flash said. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"I told you already. I'm Robin! Boy Wonder, and Batman's potage for four years now! I don't know how I got here. There was this weird thing going on in Mt. Justice and now I'm here,"

Robin rolled his eyes at this bizarre explanation. For starters, he was Batman's _partner_ for one year. And Mt. Justice was-

"He could be telling the truth," Wonder Woman interrupted his thoughts.

'Wait, what?' thought Robin.

The maybe Robin crossed his arms. "What are you talking about? What's going on?"

Batman looked him. "You may have teleported and travel through time…if you're telling the truth,"

Maybe Robin looked surprised. "Are you serious? I mean, how could –"

"We should take him in for question," Green Arrow suggested.

"Woah, woah. Don't I get any say in this?" Maybe Robin asked.

"No,"

"But-"

Robin had only seen it for a second, but he saw a trick arrow heading toward the Maybe Robin. 'So that where he's been,' he thought.

But Maybe Robin quickly turned, and got Batarangs out of nowhere, and throw them. One cut the arrow in two pieces. A second hit a shaft, causing Speedy to lose his balance. A third was attached to a handle that Maybe Robin was holding. It twirled around Speedy and Maybe Robin pulled, pulling Speedy down to the ground.

"Ummpf!" Speedy said as he landed on the ground.

"Oh. It's you, Re- Speedy," The Possible Robin smirked. "sorry. Didn't know it was you," He loosen the string, letting Speedy get free. As soon as he did, Speedy got another arrow, and aimed it at Possible Robin.

Speedy had no idea what was going on, but wasn't willing to take any chances.

Robin went up to Possible Robin. "prove it!"

Possible Robin jumped a bit. "Woah," Then he smiled. "Cool. A little me,"

"I'm not little," Robin snarled. "Now prove it. Prove you're the future me," Robin looked at Batman to see if this was okay with him. Batman nodded slightly and Robin looked back at Possible Robin.

"Okay. Like how?"

Robin's face went black for a bit. "Umm…" Robin tapped his chin. He was thinking of a few questions.

"What's the name of my cat?" he started.

"What cat?" the other responded.

"What's does my natural hair color look like?"

"Like the hair on you head."

"What's your real name?" Speedy piped in. Robin glared at him. This guy could be fake and could have done a lot of research. Now Speedy is going-

"Sorry. That's classified," Possible Robin smirked. "That's what this sunglasses are for," he said as he tapped them.

Robin eyed him. "Okaayy. What's the first thing Batman taught me?"

"To never ever leave without the utility belt," To prove his point, Possible Robin pulled out the yellow belt out of his sleeve, and wrapped it around his shoulder.

"do you believe me now?" Possible Robin asked.

Robin wasn't so sure. He looked at Batman for reassurance.

"We'll have look into this more," was all he said.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Hope you guys like this.

More to come soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Young Justice

A time travel fic? yeah, REALLY original

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Normal POV, Still in the past**

Batman, Green Arrow, and Speedy got in the Batmoblie.

Robin was weird out by the older boy, who claimed to be him. If someone from the future popped up, and claimed to be you, how'd you feel?

The adults climbed in front, with Robin at the backseat. He peek before entering the car, to see the Possible Robin hanging on to Flash. He was holding him around the shoulder.

They were waiting for Batman to lead the way…who was waiting for Robin to get in.

"Hey! Earth to Robin!" Speedy shouted. Robin blinked.

"Oh. Sorry,"

He shut the door. Batman drove fast. Robin wondered where they were going. If he knew Batman, he'd take them to the old training grounds.

Robin felt a nudge. He turned to see Speedy, who was still. Was it Speedy? Robin closed his eyes, thinking he was tired. He felt a nudge again. And again. "Robin!"

He open his eyes to see Speedy in his face. "What?"

"Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Isn't obvious?"

"Uh…no,"

Speedy rolled his eyes. "Some detective you are. Do you really think that guy is from the future, let alone you?" He was waiting for an answer.

Robin shrugged. "I dunno. Maybe,"

"You're such an idiot,"

"What! Why?" Robin made a face.

"One, what are the chances of a wormhole opening? Two, what are the chances of a wormhole opening, with a future you coming out? And three, what are the chances of a wormhole opening, with a future you coming out, with you already there at the scene? Coincidence, much?"

Robin took those points to thought. Batman didn't believe in coincidences. And he was always right about that. This person could be a fake.

"You're right, Speedy. It's not a coincidence," Batman spoke.

Before Speedy could say "I told you so," Batman added, "But there's a very strong possibility that that boy is Robin,"

"What do you mean?" Speedy.

"When Robin _disobeyed my orders to stay away_, he triggered a magical area. It was magical, so that how the wormhole came to be. Since Robin was walking all over there, that why Robin from the future came here, and not a future Speedy, or a future Green Arrow,"

Robin flinched when Batman emphasized on how his disobeyed. 'Man, I hope I won't get a lecture,'

"Sorry,"

"Never mind, now," Batman responded.

'Never mind, NOW- he says. That means later, with no witnesses,' Robin thought bitterly. Unless bat count. Do bats count? … Probably not. They couldn't speak for him in court.

Robin smiled at his imagination as to how'd it be if bats could be witnesses. You could sent bats everywhere to find out stuff.

But if they did that, Batman's bats might fly away. Then the Batcave would be on the list of things named about a bat, with having to do nothing with bats, except with appearance.

Robin sighed, and looked glum.

**Speedy POV**

What the.? He was smiling like he saw the funnies thing a minute ago. Now he's frowning. And I thought teenagers were moody. Should I ask what's wrong? Well of course!

"Robin, what's wrong?" I asked with sympathy. This whole event much be a huge load for him.

He looked at me and said "Bats can't go to court, because if they did, the Batcave would need a new name,"

What? What's with this kid! He just says the strangest things! Totally random, with no trigger, or trail.

What I like this when I was younger? No. No way. That kid is just weird.

**Normal POV**

Knock, knock, knock.

Two heads twisted to see Flash on Speedy's side. Possible Robin (even with Batman's input, it wasn't 100%) was riding along.

They waved. Flash with his free hand of course.

Robin looked away. Who was this person, and what right did he have to be here? … Well, technically speaking, he guess it was his fault, based on what Batman said.

Although he didn't see, he could tell Wonder Woman was flying over. Batman was slowing. They were getting there.

Robin peered out the window. He was right. The old training grounds. He's been here once, back when he was the only protégé.

The tires didn't make a sound as they stopped. Robin always found that creepy.

"Out," Batman ordered. Everyone got out. Flash was already there, with Wonder Woman only a few seconds behind.

"wait here. A couple are coming," Batman told the group.

"Who?" speedy and Robin said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Robin poked Speedy, who rolled his eyes. The Possible Robin just smirked.

"Superman and Martian ManHunter," Batman and Flash were the only two to notice Possible Robin's smirk flatter a bit. Neither questioned it.

"To see if I am, who I say I am," Possible Robin said in a know-it-all tone.

"Yes,"

After a few moments of silence, Possible Robin asked "Say that you believe that I am really Robin. It's been a few hours. Have you figured out how I got here?"

"no,"

…

"do you have any idea what could at least caused it?"

"yes,"

…

"Typical Batman,"

Flash laughed. "I like this kid,"

"you would," Batman grumbled.

"When did you call them?" Green Arrow asked.

"Does it matter?"

Flash has his hand on Possible Robin's shoulder. To keep him from running away. Not the Possible Robin will run, right?

Robin wonder if the guy was a cyborg-dog that just wanted to be a human.

BOOM! Superman and Martian ManHunter were flying at superspeed. They were with the rest in under a minute.

"so. Batman. You called? What's the big emerg-" Superman's question was put on hold when he saw the boy.

"Who's this?"

"He claims to be me in the future. Could you tell us if he telling the truth?" He did not want this guy to be the real deal. Robin didn't want to share Speedy, Batman, Alfred, anybody!

And he'd be a huge show-off, showing the moves he can't do yet.

Matain ManHunter went up to him. "Are you really Robin in the future?"

"yes,"

"I can tell that he doesn't think he's lying,"

"You believe that he's an imposter with a brainwashed mind," Batman stated.

"It could be possible. Superman?"

"His microscopic cells are nearly the same. This really could be our Robin from the future,"

"No way! Cool! Hey, Rob, what am I like in the future?" Speedy jumped to Possible Robin.

"Speedy. We haven't confirm that that's Robin," Green Arrow pulled back his protégé.

"Yeah. Besides, first rule of time travel. Don't do anything that can change history," Possible Robin smiled.

"We're going have to a DNA analysis," Batman pull up a holographic computer. He was checking the data around the area where they were just were. He needed to find out what the Black House were doing there.

"Where do we take him?" Flash asked. "We don't hand a pocket DNA scanner. And I don't think we should take him to HQ,"

Possible Robin opened his mouth, and quickly closed it.

"What is it, kid?" Superman got on an eye level with him.

Possible Robin shook his head. "Sorry. I can't tell. Might mess up time,"

"Superman. Get over here," Batman ordered. He talked into his com-link.

Robin walked behind Flash. He climbed an old tree. He regained balance. So far, no one seem to really notice him.

'Ready…' he thought. And then he jumped towards Possible Robin.

"Yyyyaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" he screamed.

At the last second, Possible Robin pulled out of Flash's grasp, spin, and grabbed the leg that was heading to his head.

"Ooff!" Robin was now hanging upside down, dangling. "Let me go!"

"say please," the Possible Robin snickered. He let Robin go, who dusted himself.

"If you're finished playing," Batman interrupted, "we have places to go," He got out a small white pill, and gave it to Possible Robin. "Swallow this. Don't chew,"

Possible Robin stared at the pill for two seconds. "This is a sleeping pill,"

"That's correct,"

"Man, you are so paranoid,"

…

Gulp.

"Was that so hard?"

"Just so you know, I don't like being knocked out. I'm trusting you,"

"The pill should take effect in about an hour or so. Let get moving,"

RobinIsAwesome

Chapter two, finished!

Btw, I finished this same day as first chapter, it's just that I like making the next chapters, so when I get writer's block, I'll post the next one to fend off the angry and furious readers of fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

I have the worst writer's block.

**Normal POV**

Robin poked the Possible Robin again. No reaction. He was definitely down. The bats and arrows were in the Batmoblie. They were going to the Batcave.

"Hey, Rob," Speedy called.

"Yeah?"

"When Flash mention the HQ, he was going to say something-the future you,"

"So?"

"So! He already knew that he shouldn't say anything about the future, but it seems like it was important. Creepy much?"

"I guess…"

"You're such an idiot,"

"Hey!"

"And you two," The two turn to Green Arrow. "Keep quiet. Batman and I are talking," Speedy slouched.

A while later, the car windows went black. "Woah!" Speedy shouted. "What happened?"

Green Arrow rolled his eyes, although no one saw that. "Bats here doesn't trust us to know the way to the Batcave. Chill, speedy. We're almost there,"

When they eventually did get there, Speedy, as expected, comment on the giant penny, joker card, and T-Rex. Robin, being Robin, pointed out that the T-rex was normal size, it was just T-rexes were very large. He got thumped for that.

The possible older Robin was settle on a table. Batman went to his com-link to talk to someone without anyone else hearing.

'Probably to warn Alfred not to come down,' Robin thought. Batman stuck a needle into the possible robin, and slowly drew out blood.

"Where did Flash and everyone else go?" Speedy asked.

"They are telling the League what happen, and to get a group to investigate what we were investigating," Batman responded. He pour some of the blood into a glass slide and looked at it though a microscope.

"don't you need some of my blood?" Robin asked.

"I already have some,"

…

'I'm not even going to ask. Nope. Not even going to ask,' Robin thought. 'He's Batman after all,'

Batman took out the slide, and look around in a drawer until he took out another glass slide. He slipped it into the microscope. Robin lean in to peek. He wanted to know. Batman stood up straight just as possible robin was coming to.

"He was telling the truth," Batman announced. Robin let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"Woah. This is big," Speedy said. "We have to find a way to get him back, right? I mean, if he stays too long, he can totally change our future into something bad,"

"*Groans*. So you believe me now?" Older Robin smirked.

**Batman POV**

He grew up so fast. He said he's been training for four years. He's gotten so much better. He's not a kid anymore. I can't believe it. He'll be gone before I know it.

**Younger Robin POV**

This is so freaky. Well, he better not try to replace me.

"We have to call you something different," I stated.

Four heroes looked at me.

I think I might have been blushing. "We can't called you Robin, because I'm Robin, and this is my time,"

Older me nodded. "Sure. Anything but Batboy or Birdboy will be okay with me," Speedy snorted.

That wasn't fair. How can he be funnier than me? Well, I guess it's because he's older, but…

Is it wrong to hate yourself in the future?

"Is Roger good? It has the same first two letters as Robin," Green Arrow suggested.

"yeah. Sure. I'll be Roger," older me smiled. "Is there any way I can get to my time now? The-…league might get worried. Some of them were there when I disappeared,"

"We're working on it already, but no. We can't get you back any time soon. A month at best," Batman told him.

"And at worst?" older me ask.

"Never,"

"Well, I see you just as blunt as I remember,"

Green Arrow laughed and put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. We'll get you home,"

The older me seem to smile a little, but I don't think it was really. He jumped off the table.

"so if I'm going to be here for a while, where am I going to stay?" other robin asked.

I froze a little. I didn't think of that. "He's not going to stay here, is he?" It wasn't under after I said it that I realize I sounded like I didn't like him at all-which was sorta true.

Older me shook his head. "I don't think that's a good idea. I might accidently reveal something that shouldn't. You know, something that might change events in the future,"

I didn't like how he was talking to me, like I was a little kid. Even if he is me, doesn't that mean that if I'm younger, does that mean I'm a little kid to him? Ugh! Time travel is so confusing! And I don't want to call him Roger! It's stupid!

Am I scrunching my face?

**Speedy POV**

What's up with Robin? Does 'Roger' bother him?

Green smiled. "We'll have to find a place for you. You smell like you need a shower. No offense,"

'Roger' laughed. "yeah, I know. I got finished fighting some crook, but I pushed into a garbage truck. It all worked out,"

I feel weird calling him Roger. He looks a little like Robin, and in some ways, acts like him too. They got the same hair.

"I've already decided where you'll be staying," Batman interrupted my thoughts. I jumped a bit. I didn't notice that he had move so close to me. I am so glad that G.A. and Bats don't hang out much. I would never admit it to Robin-or anybody, but I was scared out him.

I don't understand how robin can be around him. He was either really brave or really stupid. I'm betting it's both.

"Where?" 'roger' asked.

"At the Justice League first headquarters, Mount Justice,"

Roger's face was emotionless, and then he started laughing.

"hahaha. I'm-I'm sorry. It's just- hahaha! Forget it. Okay. Mt. Justice," 'Roger' smiled really big.

I wonder what that was all about. "What was so funny?"

"dude. I said forget it. It's nothing," Roger was making it clear that this was the end of our conversation. He shouldn't talk to me that way. I'm older than him. Right? Robin looks younger than he actually is. How old was this kid? I'd ask, but he just say it could affect the future.

Whatever. I like this kid. He act more mature that Robin. Maybe I'll hang with him before he has to go. "So will we seeing each other tomorrow?"

"No," Batman stated in his monotone voice. "I'm forbidding you and Robin from seeing him. I'm not taking a chance like that. You'll be going to Mt. Justice in two days. Until then, you'll stay in the batcave. Robin, I don't want to coming to the Batcave during his stay,"

Wow. That seem harsh. From-like the two times Robin told me about the batcave-he really likes this place. I guess I won't hang out with 'Roger' after all.

"If he and I won't be around each other, what's the point of renaming him?" Robin snarled.

I cocked my eye. "It was your idea," robin looked down.

"It would avoid confusion and the annoyance of calling me 'Future Robin'," 'Roger pointed out.

I didn't say that I rather called him Future Robin than Roger, and that the league will call him that too. Although saying 'future robin' might be awkward for our robin.

"Green Arrow. You and Speedy can leave now," Batman said. Translation: Leave now.

I frowned. This is going to be that last time I see 'roger'. I really want to see what 'Roger' is like. But I guess that is exactly Batman is trying to avoid.

Batman wave us to the batmobile and looked at Robin. "go home," Batman was making him go home alone? I hope where ever it is, it wasn't too far.

I took one last look at 'roger' and got into the Batmoblie. It was a long and quiet drive.

**Younger Robin POV**

I look at older me. "funny, isn't it?" he said. "you are already home,"

I knew he knew that Batman just said that for the archers. I didn't say anything to him. Speedy already likes him better than me. I'm just glad we won't be around him anymore.

It just sucks that I can't go to the batcave.

And he better not try to get Batman to like him better too.

I turn and went upstairs, not saying anything.

RobinIsAwesome

I figure that Robin was always the jealous type. And I'm not going to refer older robin as roger. That just for the story.

I'm so glad my writer's block finally clear. I am posting this asap.


	4. Chapter 4

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

BTW, I am NOT going to do that cliché thing where Younger Robin might say to Batman "Where am i?" and Batman says "You're right there," and Younger Robin would say "No, the other I"

The Robins with refers to the other Robin as with a third point of view pronoun or say 'older me' or 'younger me'.

The Robins will NOT act as if the other is him, because they are NOT! If they were the same, they have to be the same age

**Older Robin POV**

I looked around. The Batcave hasn't changed much. Or is it the Batcave won't change much?

'Screech!' I turn to see Batman pulling out a cot. "You'll be sleeping here," Batman said.

"What? No pillow?" Batman frowned (compared to his usually face, that is). "Alfred will get you one,"

"Is it really a good idea to let Alfred and the League to know about me? Isn't it better to have less people know that someone from the future knows what will happen to them?" I asked, though I already missing Alfred…and his biscuits. But seriously, this Alfred should be just as…Alfred as my Alfred.

Batman nodded. "Yes it is, but only if they encounter you often enough and if you're stupid enough to let them know something they shouldn't,"

I flinched. My Batman is harsh, sure, but not like this one. Little me didn't like me either. Did I do something wrong? I tried to be nonchalant. "Well, you are my mentor. I learn almost everything I know from you. I guess I'll just be stupid at you are,"

**Batman POV**

This kid…this _teenager!_

**Older Robin POV**

Batman seems…unsettled. Did I go too far? What is he thinking?

**Younger Robin POV**

I ran to the kitchen. Alfred was there. "I've heard that we have a new guest, Master Richard,"

I grumbled. He stared at me. I apologized. "Sorry. Yeah. We do. Do you know that he's…?"

"Yes. I know,"

"Alfred…I don't like him,"

"He is you,"

"Yeah, but…" How do I explain? "He's a show off, Speedy likes him better than me, and I feel as if he's trying to replace me. Batman won't let me go to the Batcave until he leaves!"

"Well, he is older than you. And it'll only be a couple of days, Master Richard. You two won't even be seeing each other from the last moment you two were. There's no need to jealous, though. Master Bruce cares for you, you know that," Alfred is smart. He always knows what to say…except, you know, when he doesn't.

I'm might as well not deny that I'm jealous of this guy. "You don't think Bruce thinks he's better than me, do you?"

"Don't be silly! Master Bruce doesn't even know this boy very well. You don't think you've changed even a little as time passes?"

I smiled. "Thanks Alfred,"

"You're welcome,"

I went up to my room. I'm not sure how much I will change, but it must be a lot. He looks pretty older than me. But Batman and I are the team now, in this time. We have a decent relationship, with a few bumps. Him and his Batman are probably are different story. That guy can't replace me…unless Batman can't send him back to his time.

**Batman POV**

I can't believe the rest of the League was right. I DO rub off him. He has a big attitude, and seems a bit snarky. But he's still happy. That's good. I always was worried that my mood will affect him.

I walk away from this older version of Robin. From…"Roger". I press the elevator button that would lead me upstairs.

I remember when he dressed as Batman for Halloween. Alfred told me to be a good role model because Robin wants to be like me. I don't want Robin to be sad and upset all- well, most of the time. It's good, good that he's happy.

He's still young though, but he's more mature- yet not all that mature. Kids really do grow up fast. I just can't believe that attitude, even with me. Where did I go wrong?

**Older Robin POV**

Fact: I'm in the past.

Maybe: Everyone here hated me.

Fact: This Batman is trying to find a way to send me back.

Maybe: He will succeed.

Fact: My Batman is going crazy looking for me.

Maybe: He knows how I disappeared.

I shook my head on the last one. There is no way that Batman would know how I suddenly was gone in a flash of light. There are a billion things that could have happen. Maybe a trillion. I always like the number trillion: it was fun to say…

Will I ever see my friends again? The League? Alfred? I hope so.

For one thing, I seem to piss everyone here, including Batman, which hurts a little. I really don't want to be in a world where no one likes me. It would be a nightmare, having no one around.

Secondly, if I do get stuck here, it would SERIOUSLY mess up the time stream. I am at the past, I'll change this Robin, and that will make a time stream where what's happening to me won't happen. But then there would be no one to change younger Robin, which would mean that there will be nothing to stop what's happening to me. And if what's happening to me, happens, which it is, then younger me might change who he is!

A little confusing. Like that time I told M'gann that the bad guys know about Mt. Justice, and they know that we know they know about Mt. Justice. To sum it up, I guess, if I get stuck here, there is going to be a time loop. Scary. To repeat the same action over and over, without even know that you're doing it. Am I in a time loop now? Hope not. I hope I'm just being paranoid, like Batman.

You know, I never got to have that shower. I know better than to go upstairs and there isn't one in the Batcave (that I know of). I guess I'll have to hold out until two days from now, but I'm going to smell. A lot. I'll just tell anyone who asks that it's Batman's fault.

If I know myself as well as I think I do, which for most people, they don't, then I'm guessing that little me doesn't like me because either a) I'm treating him like a kid, b) I said something that remind him of his- our parents, or c) I'm older than him. I bet it's a.

I did treat him like a kid, but I couldn't help it. Everyone else is older (and taller) than me. When will I have another chance like this? Unless I pick on some elementary kid…wait, is younger me in elementary now? I don't know the year. I don't even know if Kaldur is Aqualad yet. KF hasn't shown up yet. Younger me is too young for that.

If he is in elementary, then that kind of makes me a jerk. Although he is me. Does it still count? I should sleep. I know Batman will make me do some tests early in the morning.

**Normal POV**

"What happened?"

"The Justice League was already there. We couldn't hide the evidence,"

"You idiot! What would happen if they connected with us?" The person shouted, rising from the seat.

"I'm sorry, master. But- but you should know something,"

"What?! What is it?!" Master shouted, thinking about throwing the cane at the rookie assassin.

"Well…" The assassin was very afraid of her master. She heard stories of the master putting people she dislikes under old fashion torture. Being put in cages, and let birds eat you alive, having your mouth ripped apart, being cut in half upside down, so the blood will flow to your heart and brain and you're endure the pain longer…

"Well," the assassin started again. "Our partner apparently didn't do a good job at cleaning up their magic. Not to say that it's their entire fault or something's wrong with them. You are very good at choosing who you work with and-"

"Get to the point!" snarled Master.

The assassin flinched. "Um…when the League sent out people to check the site out, one of them was Batman, and he brought Robin. When Robin went to an area filled with magic, he…he opened a wormhole. It stretched out though time, and an older version of him appeared,"

…

"Interesting,"

The assassin didn't dared look up to her master, for it was considered disrespect to her (meaning the master doesn't like people looking at her). "I am not sure if the boy is truly from the future or if-"

"Be quiet!" The assassin stopped talking. "Leave," the assassin did so.

The master tapped her fingers for a while, when she produced a cell phone. She dialed a number.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Emily Song-Rossi had brought me some useful information. Apparently…"

~RobinIsAwesome~

Sorry for the long wait. First, I had writer's block, again. Then I was disconnect form the internet.


	5. Chapter 5

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice. (Or Robin Hood (you'll understand that disclaimer later))

**Day One**

**Normal POV**

"You've gotta be kidding me! One Robin is bad enough, but two!" Flash smirked. He was glad he got to tell the rest of the League what had happen. Black Canary was overreacting in his opinion, though.

"Well, this Robin is older and mature. I'm sure he won't be up to his tricks. Not that it matters, since Batman doesn't want anyone of us to see him too often. Only a selected few,"

"That's upsetting. I am curious to see what Robin is like in the future," Zatara said.

"Why are you even telling us this?" Green Lantern (John) asked. "It's dangerous to even know about events in the future,"

"Batman wants volunteers to fix up Mt. Justice for him to stay at until we can fix things," Superman explained. "And I agree with him," Some of the Leaguers were silent. As the current leader of the Justice League, he had a big choice at what happens.

"And you have only two days," Green Arrow added.

"And where is the older Robin staying at 'til then?" Hawkman asked.

"Batcave," Flash answered. "And I just remembered. To avoid confusion, we call the older Robin Roger,"

"Roger?" Black Canary snorted. "Whose stupid idea was that?"

Superman laughed as flash pointed to Green Arrow, who was not happy to be dissed by his girlfriend. "I thought it was a good idea. Besides, our Robin wanted the older one to be called something different,"

"He wouldn't want to be replaced," Martian ManHunter commented.

Only a few Leaguers nodded, while some others were still shocked at the news of a future Robin.

"It could be worse," Green Arrow joked. "We could have two Speedys (*) (**),"

Half of the crowd laughed. Black Canary, however, shuddered. She's been around Speedy longer than anyone else, besides Green Arrow. Green Lantern sighed. "We should probably start working at Mt. Justice now,"

Flash nodded. "Yeah. It'd be nice to go there. It's been ages since I last went," The other original Leaguers showed faced of agreement, except Batman who was not there.

**Older Robin POV**

I wonder if I should have told them that I already hang around a lot in Mr. Justice, and that it's been renovated in the near future. But of course, that'll make thing worse, because they'll wonder why. Wondering will eventually lead to too many questions. And too many questions is just one question.

I was right. Batman shook me up around 5 in the morning. It wasn't extremely early, but still early. He took more DNA samples from me. Skin, hair, spit, fingernails…

From what I can gather, he wants to know how far into the future I am into. That has its pros and cons. Pros are that he know WHEN to send me to and how much time we have until the future will be almost entirely rewritten.

Cons are he will know how old I am, and when to expect the things he sees in me, in younger me. That and a Batman who doesn't like you in your personal space (***) is not comfortable.

As Batman was scanning that stuff, I notice some food left for me. Grilled cheese on whole wheat toast, two scrambled eggs, bacon, and an English muffin. Alfred.

I chow down my food. Alfred makes the best muffins. Although he calls him biscuits. I wonder if Batman will let Alfred make me more of these when I get send off to Mt. Justice. They are just so good.

**Younger Robin POV**

I fight crime, beat up the baddies, work with Batman, and can do so much incredible stuff that people call me Boy Wonder: and I still have to go to school.

I don't see how anyone can go to school if someone from the future said that he was you, and then you found out he was telling the truth and on top of that, he's better than you, and then you find out you aren't allow to see him.

Obviously, Bruce thinks I can.

I didn't like how Batman wants to be with older me. What if Batman doesn't want me, and is planning with him how to break it to me that I'm being replace, but still stay around so the older me can still existed!

…

I think Alfred's talk with me about not being jealous had worn off.

Alfred pulled over. "Here we are, Master Richard,"

"Thanks Alfred," I shouted as I got out. I fixed my tie, which loosen up a bit. I think about Gotham Academy, where I'll be going next year, and how the uniform lets me put on a clip on tie. Then I think of Bruce actually letting me do that. The thought isn't realistic.

Barbara was already at school. We were walking to homeroom together, when she asked me "What happened?"

Nothing much gets pasts the commissioner's daughter. "Someone popped up today, and I think that he's replacing me. I think Bruce already likes him better than me,"

Barbara rolled her eyes. "You are so stupid. Bruce _adopted_ you. It'll take a lot for Bruce to like someone better than you. And nobody can replace you," Barbara looked away. "Who is this, anyway?"

I paused, thinking. "Some grand-nephew Alfred didn't know about. He isn't a close relative,"

"Close as in by blood, or close as in by friendliness?"

"Both,"

Barbara rolled her eyes and scowled at me. "Man, you really are stupid, aren't you? Alfred doesn't even know the guy, and I'm guessing Bruce doesn't either. Don't worry about it, Dick. You really are one of a kind," Barbara looked away again, biting her lip and hugging her books tightly.

"Thanks, Barbs. Alfred said that too. How Bruce doesn't know him all that well,"

Barbara cocked her eye. "Hmm,"

"What?"

"Well, I'm just wondering: If you didn't listen to Alfred about Bruce not liking the guy because he doesn't know him that well, which you no doubt didn't, then why would you listen to me?"

I smiled at Barbara. "Because you know how to say it right. Alfred is good with his words, but sometimes you just need to hear it from the right person,"

Barbara blush a little. "Thanks,"

I started to think about it. _Is_ Barbara the right person? She's my best friend, and I do feel better, but…it'd be nice to hear that from Bruce.

"So what's the guy's name?" Barbara interrupted my thoughts.

"Roger," I said before I could stop myself.

**Normal POV**

"Are you The Fox?" the guard asked.

Master nodded, recognizing her code name.

"ID please," he said.

Master a small stick with an encrypted code on it. The man scanned it with a K-Watt Tarnet Arsloo Laser (Tarnet and Arsloo are made up words, as far as I'm concerned). He nodded and let the Master in.

The Master did, entering a large dark building. She was directed to a conference room. "Thank you for waiting for me,"

Simon Night rolled his eyes. Master knew him from the phone call she made only a day ago. "Of course we waited. We couldn't start even though we wanted to,"

Master knew he didn't mean 'even IF we wanted to'. A tall lady with a robe and a hood that cover her face stood up. Master placed a name on her: Robin Hood. Master, for a moment, wondered what the real names of all the people here were.

"You should have been here quicker. Time travel. This is big. And someone from the future. We have to be careful of what we do,"

A redheaded woman laughed: Eve, she called herself. "Don't be foolish. If your sources are correct," Eve looked at Master, "then Robin is here. Those 'heroes' won't dare change the future,"

Simon Night nodded. "That true. Not very thought out, Robin Hood," Robin Hood had now sat down. "But we still have a problem. There is evidence left behind of our work. Fox,"

Master hissed. "There's no need to point out what everyone knows. But you haven't cleaned up your mess either,"

Simon Night growled. "Our 'mess' is what is helping our organization be able to get control of what we need. The Black House would never rise without us. Don't put your dislike of magic into this,"

Master thought how the Justice League saw the Black House: as one. She knew that the Leagues thought the Black House were full of magicians, assassins, weapon masters, drug dealers, and mind controllers. In reality, they were all separated.

Master noticed no one has offered her a seat yet.

"Will you two put your squabbles aside for one moment?! We have a real problem!" Robin Hood jumped out of her seat again.

Master had a snide comment for her, but decided against since Robin Hood's organization supplies all different kinds of substances: drugs, steroids, poison…poison that Master's assassins use.

Eve looked like she wanted to say something, but she knew if she went too far, crazy Robin Hood would withdraw her drugs, which would make Eve useless in _her_ department: genetic alteration of human beings so that they may either be mindless slaves, be in pain for the rest of their lives, to be unable to move…the list goes on.

The only people who didn't need Robin Hood were Simon Night and No Tongue. They call him that because, well…he had no tongue. Though No Tongue couldn't speak, he could write. And he wrote many incredible ideas and was able to make things happen. Since he showed no sign of it, the rest of the leaders didn't think their name for him bother him.

"What's the problem, idiot?" Simon Night sneered.

"You messed up," Robin Hood pointed at him. "Do you know how much unstable magic is needed for a little boy to conjure up an older self? A lot!" she screamed.

Master sighed, glad that she didn't have to deal with the drugs up so close. Robin Hood had an accident years ago, and she wasn't quite right in the head. She wasn't so crazy the she needed to go to a mental hospital. But something was most definitely wrong.

"She's right," Eve pointed out. "You shouldn't have done something so unstable,"

Simon Night narrowed his eyes. "You don't know a thing of magic. If I done it the safe way, it would have taken much longer,"

"we have to throw off the Justice League," Master interrupted. "Get them off our trail,"

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Simon Night spitted.

"Use the boy," No Tongue wrote.

Everyone looked at each other. No Tongue was usually right and knew what to do.

"How?" Eve asked.

"We have a few options. We can use Robin Hood's drugs to make him insane to attack the League. That'll keep him busy. Or we can use Eve's genetic operation to make him forget who he is. Maybe Fox can kill Batman, and frame him. Or make him look like one of us. We could simply kidnap him, see how the League reacts or hold him for ransom. The possibilities are endless,"

"True," Master agreed. "But we need only one,"

"You have brains. I may come up with the ideas and have the power enforce them, but you four have to figure out how to take it to you advantage. I'm no good at strategy,"

This was true. All of No Tongue's plans have holes. They needed to find a way to make it work.

Master, tired of standing, snapped her fingers at one of the guards there, and pointed at the table. This was not the first time this kind of thing happened. The guard, remembering what happened to the last (and only) guard didn't do as she wanted, kneeled down, and acted as a chair.

"Let's start planning,"

~RobinIsAwesome~

I wrote this same day as Chapter 4.

*it's Speedys, not Speedies. Speedy is a name, so changing the 'y' into an 'I' and adding 'es' would implied that 'Speedy' is a noun, as in a thing.

**Funny, isn't it? There ARE two Speedys.

***For certain people out there, no I do NOT mean it by THAT way. I mean it in the way I typed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Day Two**

**Older Robin POV**

I was really glad for the change of clothes. They weren't younger me's clothes. Bruce gave them to me with the price tags still on them. It's good to know that he cares.

I pulled out the tags with a boomerang. Not that I couldn't pull them off myself, it's just that I haven't used them for a while, besides against Roy and the guy who pushed me in a dumpster. I was starting to really hate him.

Alfred gave me some soap and a bowl of water. I suspect he was more concerned of his nose.

It was getting boring here. I couldn't train, I couldn't go outside, I couldn't go online…

…

**Younger Robin POV**

Alfred came up from the Batcave.

"How is he?" I asked.

"Fine, though he told me that he is bored out of his mind, not being allow to do much," Alfred smiled.

I thought of me being in his position. I think I would have disobeyed orders a long time ago. I guess the adults were right. He is mature. I hope not too much. That would mean I'd end up like that.

Alfred herded me to the dining room, where my breakfast was ready. "Where's Bruce?" I asked. He was usually gone, often on Bat-business. I better keep that to myself, we don't need another Batword. Ugh, I did it again. Sometimes he goes out as Bruce.

"Master Bruce is on League business. I believed that he said he'd be gone all day," Alfred told me before leaving, doing what Alfred does.

I looked at my eggs and toast and English muffin. I was losing my appetite. League business. Bruce doesn't do League stuff early in the morning unless it's super important. .. like a kid from the future. That guy is the reason why Bruce isn't at breakfast with me.

I should probably look into that cyborg-dog theory.

**Alfred POV**

I came out of the elevator. Master Richard was there.

"How is he?" he asked.

I was glad that he didn't seem upset as usual, but I could see that the boy still bothered him. I considered telling him that the older him was excited to go to Mt. Justice, just so Master Richard would think that he'll be gone soon enough.

But no. I can't lie to him. "Fine, though he told me that he is bored out of his mind, not being allow to do much," I smiled, knowing that my Master Richard would feel the same. Although, he would probably complain a bit more.

I took Master Richard to the dining hall, where I set his breakfast for him. It was the same one as the one I served the older boy a day ago. I wonder how Master Richard would react if he found that out.

He was already upset that Master Bruce is trying to replace him, and he shouldn't think that I believe they are the same person. For one, they are not. And two, it would go against what I said to him last night.

"Where's Bruce?" Master Richard asked me as he sat down.

Master Bruce was always busy. I do wish he'd make more time with his son. I always was appalled how those two were uncomfortable calling each other father and son. I know Master Richard doesn't want to replace his own father, but calling Master Bruce 'father' does not do that. It's just getting a second father, not a new own.

"Master Bruce is on League business. I believed that he said he'd be gone all day," I added the last part to let Master Richard know he wouldn't be here when he comes home. Master Bruce said he would try, but there isn't any point in lifting up Master Richard's hopes.

I left, having to need to clean the home. I also needed to find a way, so the older Master Richard can take a bath. I gave him soap and water this morning, but it would not be enough to get rid of that smell.

Of course, I knew he wants to be clean as well. I didn't give him those things completely on my own reasons.

**Batman POV**

I talked to both of the Green Lanterns. They seem to think the traveling in time twice in a short period of time is nearly impossible. After speaking to them, they went with Captain Atom and Flash to help clear up Mt. Justice.

I wish I could put 'Roger' somewhere else. I remember where he said when he first came here.

"_There was this weird thing going on in Mt. Justice…"_

He's been at Mt. Justice. I wanted to know why, and if putting him at Mt. Justice now will change anything. But knowing that can theoretically alter the future as we know it…or as we will know it. Hmm.

I really can't think of a way to send 'Roger' where he belongs. The only thing I can think of is freezing him, and when my Robin gets send back to the past, unfreeze 'Roger'. That would cause chaos of problems, not to mention how wrong is sounds.

It would still damage our future in an ugly way. There seems to be no way to avoid a future where we don't end up in a time loop or have time ripped apart unless…NO! I hate myself for even THINKING THAT!

I rather have time ripped apart in a time loop rather than going for that option. It's wrong to say that since billions of people would die then, but there is no way I could go through with it.

**Master POV**

Of course we are going to be careful what we do with the future Robin. We aren't foolish. We know what can happen if something wrong happens…so do the League.

The leaders, including me, decided to play on that somehow. We are going to kidnap him and put him under a little…stress.

**Older Robin POV**

Alfred was helpful to help me get the boredom out. He got me some crossword puzzles, jigsaw puzzles, and a big book to read.

I still smell though.

**Younger Robin POV**

"mac and cheese, my favorite," Barbara mumbled. I took a slice of pizza loaded with pepperoni. Alfred would say that it's half grease and half fat. He would probably be right, but it tastes good.

"So how's Roger?" Barbara asked me, as we were sitting. "Still problems?"

"It's only been one day, first of all. And I already told you I've only seen him once, and he'll be staying a hotel. Only Alfred and Bruce will see him. There can't be much problems," I answered.

She sighed. "That's not what it looked like yesterday, Dick. Come on, spill. He's bugging you? Here I thought that our talk yesterday would help you, but I guess not,"

"Barbara, it's just that…Bruce and I hardly have any time together, and when we do, it's not really the father-son kind of thing," I explained. But considering her dad, she could argue the fighting could help a bond. And it did for us. I wish it could be more family-like. "And he could have been at breakfast with me today, but Roger," I really regret saying older me's name was Roger, "needed something, so Bruce went out to help him," I frowned.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down," Barbara said, trying to cheer me up. "You also told me that he might here for a long time, right?" I nodded. "Try to get use to him. Ask Bruce if you can visit him. Be friends. He isn't your enemy, Grayson. He's just there, and Bruce is trying to help him feel comfortable in Gotham. You don't need to be jealous, because there's nothing to be jealous of! You are one of a kind!"

"it's not always good to be one of a kind," I pointed out.

"Well, in your case, it is!" Barbara insisted.

I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza.

**Barbara POV**

I eyed the mac and cheese. "mac and cheese, my favorite," I grabbed it, along with a fork. I hurried back to our table, so I could eat it already. Dick got pizza.

"So how's Roger?" I might as well blurt it out. He isn't going to bring it up, and from the look on his face, things are not good. But I asked "Still problems?' anyway.

"It's only been one day, first of all. And I already told you I've only seen him once, and he'll be staying a hotel. Only Alfred and Bruce will see him. There can't be much problems," he said in soft tone.

Man, he's a bit depressed. Also he's lying. I don't being lied to, especially not by Dick Grayson. I let out a breath. "That's not what it looked like yesterday, Dick. Come on, spill. He's bugging you? Here I thought that our talk yesterday would help you, but I guess not," Was I being too harsh? I don't want to come off that way, but he said I was the right person. Maybe he was wrong.

"Barbara, it's just that…Bruce and I hardly have any time together, and when we do, it's not really the father-son kind of thing," Dick tilted his head down. This was really affecting him. Should I get him to our school consoler? Dick kept on talking. "And he could have been at breakfast with me today, but Roger needed something, so Bruce went out to help him,"

Woah, that's big. I know how Dick feels about his time share of Bruce with others, and knowing that someone was the reason Bruce wasn't with Dick was a big deal.

"Hey, turn that frown upside down," I can't believe I just said that. I couldn't stop talking. I started babbling. "You also told me that he might here for a long time, right?" He nodded. "Try to get use to him. Ask Bruce if you can visit him. Be friends. He isn't your enemy, Grayson. He's just there, and Bruce is trying to help him feel comfortable in Gotham. You don't need to be jealous, because there's nothing to be jealous of! You are one of a kind!"

I think that was a bit too obvious of a sign that I like him. I hope he ignores it. If he liked me like that, then we'd be going out already. And what was I saying? Dick seems to hate Roger. Be friends with him? What am I thinking?

"it's not always good to be one of a kind," He responded. He is using a monotone voice, one that I never heard him use. Also, it's starting to get on my nerves. He has self-esteem issues. Why can't he just let me compliant him? He is amazing, cool, funny, and totally a great friend. I've got to help him feel better.

"Well, in your case, it is!" I told him. What does he do? He just shrugs and eats!

I want to take that pizza and throw it across the room.

~RobinIsAwesome~

Finished this same day as Chapter 4. My back hurts.

Can you give me words I can use instead of 'said'?

…

I can't believe I spent the last two hours typing this story (and eating dinner)


	7. Chapter 7

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

**Day three**

**Older Robin POV**

"Are you ready?" I turned. Batman was getting impatient.

"Yeah, I'm all good," I told him. "You can stop asking me that now,"

He narrowed his eyes. "We're late. I'm giving you ten seconds to get into the car,"

"eesh! Fine, let's go," I ran over to the Batmoblie, and hopped into shotgun. Batman got in too, and started the car.

We went through a secret tunnel that goes under Gotham to a teleporter that we use so people couldn't track us to find out the phone booth really can take them somewhere heroes go.

Batman didn't really speak as he drove. It was worse than when I first started as Robin. Back then, we were still getting use to each other. But now…he doesn't want to get use to me. It's stupid because he isn't the Batman I know, but it hurts: mostly because Batman in this time is just like Batman in my time.

I sighed to myself. I was being childish. Batman doesn't mean to hurt me. I know that he really cares about me…like a son. He wouldn't do anything- well, he wouldn't do a lot that would make me think that I'm not good enough. It was like that from the moment I heard how the adults disapprove a 'kid' doing hero work.

Batman is just being Batman. There isn't much to change that. Usually, I make small jokes, but this isn't my time. He wouldn't get them.

**Batman POV**

Robin is being so quiet. I know that he matured over time, and that he's dealing with a lot right now, with the time traveling experience, but I never imagine him to say not even one word before we go out. My Robin is only this quiet when we are on duty.

Maybe I'm wrong. Maybe he's upset about something. Or is he angry about something that happen at his time?

I know that Robin was going to grow up one day, and that he'll be more …like a teenager. I'm going to miss little Robin. I wonder how the future me acts with his Robin.

**Normal POV**

"This is where you'll be sleeping," Green Lantern continuing that tour of Mt. Justice. "If you go down the hall, you'll find the main room again and that'll all. Ok?"

The older Robin nodded. "Yeah, thanks," He smiled as he enter his room. '_Glad I'm sleeping here. Even if she isn't on this planet yet, it'd feel weird to sleep in M'gann's room,'_

_**At the manor…**_

Dick raced to the limo. He had overslept, and now Alfred had to drive him to school.

"Sorry Alfred. It won't happen again," he apologized.

"What were you doing up anyway?" Alfred asked.

Dick stay quiet for a moment before mumbling "Thinking,"

"Thinking?" Alfred cocked an eyebrow. "About what, may I ask?"

Dick looked down on his lap. He twiddled his thumbs. "Nothing really,"

Alfred shook his head. "Master Richard. You fight crime on a daily basis, manage school work, and make time for friends. That can cause a lot of stress and sleep problems, yet you were fine. What's wrong?"

Alfred knew that answer, but he also understood that Dick had to admit it instead of trying to deny it again. Alfred didn't get why Dick would deny his feelings after accepting it on the first night.

Dick bit his lip. "I guess you have a point…it's the older me again. Bruce is always around him and-"

"Master Richard, he is trying to get him back to where he belongs. Master Bruce is just doing his job. You know that he cares about you," Alfred felt his face scrunch up. This was getting out of hand. No matter how many time he tells Dick, he won't listen. Alfred decided to talk to Bruce about it.

Dick didn't say anything for the rest of the ride, and Alfred knew better than to bring it up.

_**Much later, but the same day…**_

"Master Bruce? I have to talk to you," Alfred called Batman while he was driving the Batmobile.

"What is it, Alfred?"

"It Master Richard,"

"What's wrong?" Bruce hoped that Dick didn't get himself in trouble at school. He didn't suspect Dick going as Robin to fight crime; he knew better than that.

"He's jealous. He is displeased that you are spending so much time with the older version of him. I believe that'll it help if you talk to him," Alfred informed him.

Batman frowned. "He' jealous? Dick never gets jealous,"

"He lives with a billionaire who is a loving father, and has many friends. He doesn't have many opportunities to be jealous. But you are a high priority in his life. You must understand that he feels rejected and that you preferred the older boy over him. You have to talk to him, and let him know how you feel,"

Batman took a deep breath. He _has _been spending an awful amount of time with the older Robin. It was just that time and space could theoretically be messed up.

Batman thought to himself for a while as Alfred waited for his answer. On one hand, it would be safer for the world if the older Robin to get home as soon as possible. But on the other hand, Dick needed him. And Bruce had promised to always be there for him.

Batman knew what he had to do. "Don't worry, Alfred. I'll talk to him as soon as I can. I think tonight will be good,"

"Master Bruce, normally I would tell you that you can't '_think' _ you can do it. You have to '_know_' you can. But Master Richard has send me a message that he'll be at a sleepover with some of his friends,"

"Then I'll talk to him tomorrow. I'll make sure of it," Batman didn't want his…son to feel neglected. " So where will he be going to? Barbara's? Michaels's?"

"He will be at Brian's household, Master Bruce. Don't worry," Alfred told him.

"Thank you, Alfred," And with that, Batman hung up the phone. He was glad that Alfred had called. Otherwise, he wouldn't have notice any change in Dick until later, when it was too late. Batman started thinking what he should tell Dick…

**Master POV**

"But how are we supposed to find the older Robin?" Simon Night shouted. "We can't put our plan in effect unless we find him,"

I wish he would be quiet. He always shouts.

"We should put spies all over Gotham to find him," offered Robin Hood. Stupid girl.

"What makes you think that he is in Gotham? He's a time traveler. He is probably in the Justice League's HQ," Simon Night sneered.

"But he could be!" Robin Hood tried to defend herself.

"Don't be so foolish! He won't be there!" Eve snapped. Hmm. She is usually more mild-tempered. Must be PMS(1). I'm glad that doesn't happen to me. The only problem is the blood…my blood…

"Back to the point! How do we find him! Our plan can't go in effect unless we have him," Eve continued.

"Why don't we forget that plan," growled Simon Night. "Let's just make him tell us every secret about the Justice League,"

"don't be stupid!" Even shouted, "we can't take a risk of destroying the timeline,"

Eve had a point. What's wrong with Simon Night?

"We could rule the world!" Simon Night was screaming now.

"From what a little boy knows? Do you think the boy knows all the justice Leagues' weaknesses, and their secrets too?"

"He is Batman's sidekick. He could-"

"Are you crazy?! Because we don't need a third crazy-" Eve stopped suddenly.

But I knew what she was going to say. "Go on Eve. Keep on talking," I dare her.

Eve shook her head. "no, I'm fine,"

I narrowed my eyes. "Were you going to accuse of me being crazy? Of being insane?" Robin Hood was the crazy one, not me.

"No, no," Eve said quickly.

"You are!" Robin Hood stood up. Everyone looked at her. I saw her as prey.

"You kill for no or little reason, you enjoy to hear the cries of people in pain, Fox. When you want information from people, you automatically go through cruel torture: often going too far and-"

She didn't finish her sentence. I jumped up on the table. "I don't need you telling me I'm crazy," I whispered. I took my knife and aim for her neck.

Her scream echoed as the knife flew through the air. Then…inches from her neck, the knife stopped and dropped.

I growled. "Simon Night, do not interfere,"

"Don't kill her. I don't need her, but you do. And I don't want to be dragged down because of you," he snarled.

I growled again and took my seat. Robin Hood whimpered.

"Now that you have gotten all your anger out, let us actual do something that's worth it," No Tongue complained.

"He's right," Eve agreed. I knew she was just glad I didn't go after her. I can sense fear in her. "We have to get a hold of that boy,"

Simon Night nodded. "We have to find him first,"

"He'd be somewhere no one can get to accidentally. It has to be secure," No Tongue added.

He was right. "I still think it's at the Justice League HQ," Simon Night said.

"The justice League HQ is always surrounded with tourists. My best guess is that he is in the Batcave," Eve noted.

"then we can't get him," Robin Hood said.

"yes," Eve smirked. "But he can't stay there forever,"

"so I'm right? He's in Gotham?" Robin Hood asked.

Simon Night sighed. "Be quiet, fool. It's only a guess. But we will find him. And when we do, we can put in the sonic activated poison (2) in him. When he gets back to his time, we will blackmail Batman into doing our every whim,"

"I still think Batman will not obey," Robin Hood inputted. "Even if he cared for Robin enough, he may try to get the bombs out,"

"I could slap you," I said. "Tampering with sonic activated poison could kill the person that it is in and spread through the air. Batman knows that,"

Robin Hood shrank into her seat.

Simon Night shook his head. "You two are the reasons why we can't get anything done,"

How I truly hate Simon Night.

It's okay for me to say this, because I'm a female

A poison that takes effects with a certain tone and pitch of sound.

RobinIsAwesome

Did you expected that Master is legally insane?

Will Older Robin be caught by the Black House?

Will Younger Robin get over his jealousy?

Find out in the next …2, maybe 3 chapters!


	8. Chapter 8

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

Day 4

**Master's POV**

"Why can't we put the sonic bombs in the little one?" asked Robin Hood.

I shook my head. "We can't risk the chance of Batman finding them, and trying to get far away, so the sonics won't affect it or a doctor finding them in his blood, making Robin attracting attention,"

"Not to mention that our sonic producing device needs to be in sync with the bombs, so that way, we have the right pitch to activate them," Eve added. "And it takes a year for the tracker to fully spread throughout the body, and another six months to activate signals for it to keep from being notice from super-hearing,"

Robin Hood pouted. "fine, but we still need to find that boy. He hasn't shown up yet,"

Simon Night spat. "It's only been half a day, fool!" I was shock. It was my assassins that were to located Robin. I'd never think to defend me in any way, even if it make sense.

"We're losing time!" Robin Hood pointed out. "the longer it takes to find him, the harder it'll be,"

In my mind, I knew she was right. My memory went back to Eve saying I was crazy, Robin Hood agreeing, that Simon Night…I hate them so much. No Tongue though…he's more of a background person.

**At Mt. Justice**

**Normal POV**

Robin really needed food. He jogged to the kitchen to make a sandwich. He looked at the empty screen of a computer as he passed.

Flashback: Batman and Robin arrived at the cave. "Here's Mt. Justice. Don't make too much trouble," Robin thought Batman seem to be in a rush.

Looking for a switch, he flicked the lights on. The room was slightly different than he was used to. There wasn't a TV or the couch. An old computer on a desk and a gray chair replaced the green. The kitchen was a bit dusty and the technology was old.

Robin looked at Batman. "No cable?"

"No connection to the outside world,"

"Huh. I'm stuck in a cave with no interactions with anyone that's on anything except business, I'm assuming no Wi-Fi, no cable, no Alfred for the two months or more I might be here. It's like I'm grounded,"

Batman raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been grounded before?" He immediately realized his mistake of asking things about the future: as if it wasn't messed up enough.

Robin laughed. "Nah, you tried it once. It didn't work out so well. Other methods you tried were…well, you'll find out on your own,"

The 'hopefully' was added silently, but both of them heard it. If Robin didn't get back, it would be catastrophic. Robin smiled on the memories of Batman making him do community service, cook his own meals, and/or writing a 500-word essay when he got in trouble. Though the punishments weren't limited to those three.

Batman nodded. "We shouldn't expose you to too much of the type of technology which you might think not very advance," Robin thought how he'd would have said "under-grade as in upgraded,"

He made an okay sign. "Yeah, alright,"

Batman was about to leave when he turned and asked "Will you be okay?"

Robin smiled. "don't worry. I've got two week worth of clothes," he noted to the duffle bag, "and I know how to do laundry. I'll learn my way around here and I don't need electronic to entertain myself,"

Batman breathed deeply, but quietly through his nose. "good," Batman then left making Robin wondering where he will be going," End of Flashback

Robin opened the fridge, and took out a couple slices of bread and a jar of jelly. The sandwich was made and consumed in 10 minutes.

He couldn't help noticing that the cave was dead quiet. There were usually noise in there. Wally eating or flirting, Sphere 'talking', M'gann cooking, Superboy watching TV (not static, TV), someone sparring. Not all at once, of course.

Robin felt his eyes getting warm and wet. He knew the facts.

He has no idea how he got here

This time's league has no idea how he got here

His time's league doesn't know where he is

Time travel is unstable

What are the chances of him getting home? One in a thousand? Two thousand? Robin didn't have the time to do the math. (1)

He wiped his tears, and looked around the cave to find some fun.

**Batman POV**

It wouldn't make a difference with so little time, but I wanted to see Dick before he leaves. I want him to know that I care about him…I also want him to tell me when he has sleepovers so I'm prepared. I suppose it doesn't matter now.

I parked the batmobile at the batcave. Hmm. That sentence had one too many 'bat' in it. It sounded strange.

People away poke fun of how everything of mine is named after the bat, although it was the media that labeled my things that way. I always wondered about the people who think I named it.

Do they think I just told citizens that it's called the 'batmobile' or the 'batarang'? If I did named it, no one would know, because I don't even talk to them. Well, I talk to Gordon, but it's not as if we talk about my weapons.

I folded my 'batsuit' that I had taken off. Huh. The shirt I'm wearing right now seems a bit tight. Must have shrunk.

I ran upstairs to Dick's room. He was combing his hair "Richard Grayson Style", so he calls it.

"Dick,"

He turned. "Yeah, Bruce?"

I took a breath. I was really sure what to say. Well, here goes. "Are you alright?"

"'Course, why?" He looked back at the mirror.

"You've been upset these last few days,"

"Stress, that's all. And …Roger showing up was big,"

For a moment, I didn't know what he was talking about. Then I remember that we decided to call his older self 'Roger' to avoid confusion.

It didn't work out. Everyone is just calling him 'Older Robin', or something along those lines.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dick, I want you to know that I'm glad to have you as my son,"

He flinched a bit. "Thanks," he mumbled. He didn't sound so happy.

"Dick, listen-" Alfred interrupted me.

"Master Dick. It's almost time to go,"

"'Kay, Alfred. Bye Bruce!" He ran off with a backpack in his hand.

I could tell that he was still upset. I'll talk to him later.

**Young Robin POV**

"Dick, I want you to know that I'm glad to have you as my son," Bruce said.

I flinched. _So I'll grow up to that older version of me? _I thought.

"Thanks," I said. He wanted to talk to me more, but Alfred saved me.

I ran off, wishing that guy never showed up.

~robinisawesome~

It's an expression, not a pun.

I mention how some question will be answered in the next few chapters, but it seems like it'll take longer. sorry


	9. Chapter 9

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

Don't own young justice.

As I look through the last few chapters, most of what I typed is just danger of older robin being there, what to do, and Younger robin being jealous. That's pretty much it. I'm surprise I still have viewers on this story!

What is it that gets you people coming back? Just a curious question.

I also find it interest that I got most of the feedback during chapter 8. Reviews, Favorite story/author, Story/Author Alerts too. It makes me feel happy.

Day 6

**Master POV**

"No Tongue has an answer,"

I looked up towards Eve and nodded. That was quick. Finally, we can move on with our plan.

We enter the meeting room. Everyone else was there, waiting for us.

"It's about time," Simon Night sneered. He didn't even bother looking at Eve.

"So how do you suppose that we find the future Robin?" I demanded.

No Tongue started to write. "It's quite obvious. Since that Robin is from a different time, he would be giving off a radiation different from everyone else. We record the exact radiation from the site from which he appeared. The problem is that the Justice League will be keeping a watch there.

When we get past that, we input that radiation level and type into the tracker. The problem with THAT is you have to be close to the future Robin for it to go off: like a metal detector,"

Half – solutions, as always. At least some of the problems here can easily be fixed.

"Robin Hood," I called. "We'll need your people to make a halo-graphic projector that maintains the image behind it, without changing if large motions happens, yet changes along with the smaller motions. That way, my people won't be spot, but if wind comes, it won't look suspicious,"

She tapped her chin. "It can be done," she started out slowly, "but it'll take… a while,"

"How long is a while?" Simon Night asked.

"Three to twenty weeks,"

"Why would it take so long?" Eve asked.

"Making the image behind it will be easy. We have an old model we can build from. Hiding motions will also will be easy. But tracking the motions of the wind or small animals will be difficult, as well can keeping your people," she looks at me, "from making footsteps on the ground,"

"Just keep the motion detectors at a low level," I told her.

"That would mean that your people must keep on moving at a decent pace, constantly. If they stay still, they will show up on the projector," She retorted.

"Hmfph," Simon Night needs to know his place. We don't care if he has an opinion in this matter.

"It seems that our Robin Hood isn't as foolish as we thought,"

I wonder if she was blushing. She never gets compliments.

"I could make the motion detectors be affected by things only with low temperatures," she offered, "but even that will take a few days, two weeks at the most."

"It's progress," Eve sighed.

"Although," Robin Hood continued, "it will cost a lot of money. Money that I'm not willing to use if this goes down,"

That little-

"Are you suggesting that we give you money?!" Simon Night's face was turning red. I would enjoy his cause of anger if it didn't affect me as well.

"We all know that this plan has holes. Plenty of them. I'm not blind. I don't want to risk my operation on one thing. We don't even know that Batman will obey us if he knew that the future Robin can die, weather if it's because he would put his sidekick second or he simply doesn't care,"

She had a point. When did she acquire No Tongue's brain?

"Fine," I grumbled. "How much?" She better not push it.

"Between the four of you, as well as my own money, I'd need about…$200,000 total."

"I'll get your money," Eve answered. We all agreed. It would cost us 40G each, though.

I didn't quite feel like taking out of my own funds. I suppose…

**Batman POV**

I'm going crazy. Others would say I'm getting craz_ier_. I don't even know that exact moment when Ro- the older Robin came from. Why didn't I ask him?

I wish I could go home. But there's too much work here. At least things are fixed up with Dick.

Flashback: Day 5, which was the day before

"I'm home!"

"Dick, can you come over here?" He seem surprised that I was here.

"Don't you have a meeting with the Wayne Enterprise Board?" Where did he find out that?

"Yes, but I have more important matters,"

"Finding out how to get Roger back?" he guessed, a little bit glum. I still haven't gotten use to him using 'Roger' to call the older him. Everyone else refers to him by name.

"No, more important than that," I frowned.

"What's more important than-"

I interrupted Dick. "We should get you unpacked. We can tale while we do that," Dick always think best while moving.

"Okay,"

We went to his room. He only had one bag, so I better get started.

"It isn't because you brought it up, but I want to talk to you about Roger,"

I saw him stiffen. "What about him?" he questioned.

"He's not you," I told him.

"I know,"

"No, listen to me. As far as I'm concerned, he someone that I _will_ care about. You, you're someone that I do care about,"

He turned away from me, putting away a notebook. "What brought this up?"

I put my hand to his shoulder. "Dick. I know I don't really show it, but I see you as my son. I will always love you, and I care about what you are thinking. I'm sorry I' haven't been around,"

His eyes started to make tears. "It's- it's okay. You're busy with the day as Bruce Wayne and busy with the night as Batman. Sometimes the other way around,"

I suppressed a sigh. "I'm trying to get Roger back to him home, with his own Batman. I don't know him at all. One day I will, but right now. The absolute most important aspect in my life is you. Not the future you, the person who you are right now,"

That was the first time I refer to him (older Robin) as an older version of Dick with him (younger Robin) for a while. I wonder how he'd react.

He turn to face me. "I'm sorry,"

"For what?"

"I-. I was jealous, okay! I felt like he was going to replace me. Well, technically speaking, he will. But- it looked like you wanted me to be him because he's so much cooler than I am and better," He sniffed.

I laughed. "Richard John Grayson. That boy is such a troublemaker, I can tell. I'm scared how you'll turn out. Despite what parents say, they don't really want you to grow up. We wish that you'll stay young. It's hard to let go, but it'll happen," I gave him a hug.

He hugged me back without a hesitation "Bruce. Dad. I love you,"

"I love you too. I…I know I can never replace John Grayson, but I hope we can be a happy family,"

Dick smiled really big. "We can. We just have to help each other,"

"I see that your problems have been fixed. At least, I hope," Alfred's voice surprised us.

"master Dick? Are you alright (all right?)?" he asked.

"Yeah, Alfred. I'm good,"

End of flashback

I smiled to myself.

It's a good thing Alfred told me. It would have gotten worst otherwise.

I started to feel guilty. There doesn't seem to be much of a way to build a time machine, or to duplicate the spell, or whatever it was that caused the older Robin to come here.

The only way seems to be…NO NO NO! Why? Why do I keep going back to that? I just renewed my bond with my son yesterday. Why do I keep thinking that?

I knew the answer: it's the only way.

Why? No. I refuse. I won't let that happen. Never. I will NOT resort to it.

~RobinIsAwesome~

You may remember Batman thinking how to get Robin back to his time. Then he got an idea, but he rejected it. He is having the same thought.

**A BIT OF A SPOILER ALERT** Yes, this has to do with the ending.

And yes. I resolved the father-son relationship before disaster happened and now you don't have to read younger Dick/Richard/Robin going on and on and on and on of his jealously.

You can only take it so far.

Wow. This chapter came out really easy.


	10. Chapter 10

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

I TOTAL OWN YOUNG JUSTICE! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY TO THAT DC? HUH! I OWN YOUNG JUSTICE!

Day 10:

**Normal POV**

Flash came to give older Robin more food and found him sitting down with his eyes closed. Flash kneeled to his side.

"What are you doing?" Robin widen his eyes and leaned back. Flash chuckled. "I thought you'd be train to hear a mouse a mile away by now,"

Robin kept the calm face he had on earlier. "I was just meditating,"

Flash felt an awkward smile pushing to surface. "You meditate? Really?"

Robin nodded and turned his head at the dog sized box in Flash's hand.

Flash, who saw Robin perring at what was for him said "It's food-we figured you needed to re-stock. I'll be back soon with more supplies…okay?"

Robin simply nodded and took the box off Flash's hands. "Thanks,"

"You have anything in mind that you need right away?"

"Nah. It's all good,"

Flash left Robin after their good-byes. Robin went to store the food away. This was Flash's third time with this version of Robin. 'Kid must be bored out of his mind,' thought Flash. 'Maybe something else' He wasn't sure what to think of Robin.

* * *

><p>After Robin finished putting the food away, he went back to mediating: calming himself, emptying his mind…but it wasn't working. He was still consumed with the thought of never seeing his family again- never going back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Master had enough money to pay her part of the construction, but if this plan fails, she doesn't want any loss. So, like a petty crook, she was going to take from a bank. She'll send one of her assassins to do so, with specific commands of how much to take. But first, which bank: one with plenty of cash, but not much to protect it, so that they won't have to waste time trying to get to the payment. Knowing she had to decide soon, she looked around her area for the best choice.<p>

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Day 15

Flash came with a few books, soap, toilet paper, and more detergent. He left quickly as he came, without disturbing Robin. Robin knew it was because any contact with a time traveler is bad: complete theory though. He did feel alone, but he managed. He didn't mind. But he was still scared.

**Watchtower**

Batman cracked. He took a closer look at older Robin's blood and skin cells. It won't be very easy, but batman decided he should know the exact age of Robin. Even if it is knowledge to the future, it could help save it and lowers the possibility that Batman would have to go with the other idea. He knew if it came to it, he had to, for the good of humankind. But…the thought conflicts him deeply. He was going crazy thinking about it. He sighed.

The future Robin is changing their timelines dramatically-so much that his Dick Grayson might not go back to the past later on.

But future Robin can't stay. If he does, he'll change everything and damage time itself. It was a theory. But time not damaged if not plausible.

The main problem is Robin's pretense, his actions...if Robin were to be gone, everything would be fine. But Batman didn't want that to happen, even if he wasn't really Robin. Batman sighed once again, tormented by all of this.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Day 17

**Wayne Manor**

Dick stare at this history notes. There was a test coming up. He understood most of it, but there were still parts he couldn't connect. Bruce has helped him last night, but he got a call saying he was on his own today. Dick moaned.

Bruce was able to get him most of this stuff. He was really grateful and glad to know that Bruce cared for him and that he should be jealous of the older him, but that vibe was starting to wear off. Not that he was jealous: just that je was able to get annoyed again at Bruce for not showing.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Day 25

**Master POV**

It has been two days since I sent Lance Mark Waters to take from the Wayne Sector 21 building. Plenty of cash – but it was one of the low standard of the entire company. I will be expecting him tomorrow. Then Robin Hood can continue building. She was able to start with the male's money along with her own.

This plan…it is too complicated. We are too dependent of so many factors. It could easily fall apart. It'd be all for nothing. Nothing. Everything is. The plan. Kill. Die. Simon Night. Johnny. Why. No. What happened? Johnny. I hate it. Magic destroyed it all.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqw ertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwer tyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwerty uiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyui opasdfghjklzxcvbnm

Day 27

"Yes, Fox? What is it?"

I threw the case at Robin Hood. It hit her face as she caught it. I hope it leaves a bruise. She glares at me. "Now all I need is Eve's money and I can finally finish the hologram,"

"How far are you 'til it's done?"

She opened the case: making sure it was all there. Brat. She skimmed it and closed it.

"A month after I get the rest of the money," I growled.

At least a month to build the hologram. A few days to go to the site and record the time radiation levels. A week to track the boy, more if he is far. Then however much it'll take to find him. Only then can we put our plan in action.

So much can happen until then. Not to mention the time radiation tracker would be unstable. It will break down if tampered too much.

We would have to go in specialized jet, made to be unnoticeable. (meaning it can become invisible and it's silence because it doesn't have a real engine- it's solar powered)

We would have to knock the boy unconscious when we get to him, scan for any trackers, and take them off. Next, we must bring him over to a lab. There, the injection of the nanos. Afterwards, Eve is to mess up his brain by implanting foggy memories of falling asleep.

But we have to inject the nanos in the aircraft because the nanos have to be placed in a specific temperature and pH level containment before entering the body. We can't move it from the aircraft because the aircraft is its power source.

After all of this, we go back were we found him. We give him a small electric shock to help him wake up before placing him a decent distance away from his original location, in case any of the heroes look for him.

The boy will think he fall asleep and the heroes will think he ditch any trackers placed on him.

So much can go wrong.

RobinIsAwesome

Sorry for the wait.


	11. Chapter 11

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

I don't own Young Justice.

Day 32

Future Robin punched the punching bag once again. He was at it for an hour. He was under a lot of stress.

He remembered Batman said the minimum time he would have to be staying here was two months. One more to go. He knew he was patient enough, but Batman also said that he may never get home. What if that happened? This was his family. This was. He wanted his new-er one. It wouldn't be the same with the older one. (younger one?)

He won't be able to be friends that he used to be with. He'd be forced in isolation forever.

Robin punched that bag again. He thought of how he might never see Alfred, Bruce, the Team, Gotham. He thought of how he might never put on the Robin costume.

It wasn't that he doubts Batman. But Robin understood perfectly how the Dark Knight wasn't perfect. He couldn't fix everything and he can't make miracles.

How did this happen? He doesn't remember bringing himself from the future. He started to hate that word: future.

Could this be another universe? That wasn't as bad, but wasn't as possible as time travel.

Robin never took anything for granted. He learned quickly from his hero work that all of it can just disappear. He just never thought being in his own time was one of the things he should be grateful for.

Robin stopped punching the bag. He was out of breath. A glance at his hands made him see that he was starting to bleed. He cleaned the blood and put on Band-Aids.

On the bright side, it was getting easier to meditate.

Day 38

"Come on!" Dick shouted as he tugged on Bruce's shirt. "The movie is about to start,"

The duo entered the living room as Alfred handed Dick the remote, who said "Thank you,"

Dick turned the TV on and jumped in excitement. "Hurry up, Bruce!" Bruce sat down on the couch, placing the popcorn and drinks on the table.

"I'm here, calm down," He try to put worries behind him for Dick. He didn't want him to realize the true danger of a future person being in the past. He didn't want him [younger Dick] to think about it. So happy, so innocent.

Dick sat next to Bruce. "I never understood why people would eat while watching a movie. If you eat popcorn, other people have to listen to crunchy sounds. It's annoying and gross, even if you aren't trying to watch TV. And what happens if you drink too much soda? You'd have to pause and go to the bathroom, ruining the suspense for everyone!"

"Do you not want snacks?"

"No!" Dick actually looked enraged. "Are you crazy?! No snacks during a movie is a crime worthy of horrifying punishment of doom!"

The two adults smiled. Alfred left as Dick complained of missing the first four minutes.

Day 45

"Are you going to eat that?" Dick asked.

"No. I really don't think I can stomach any form of pork for a while. Maybe a month from now," Barbara pulled a disgusted look on her face.

"Why not?"

"Haven't you heard what happen this morning?"

"Uh…"

Barbara sighed. "Nicky was putting his art project, this Trojan Pig thing, in the art room. Some science kid bumped into him and spilled this acid all over it, and melted the pig and bits of the mine people there,"

"So? It isn't real. How does it make you lose your appetite?"

"How does it not?"

Dick laughed. "Ok, ok,"

"I can't believe you didn't hear. It's kind of big news, seeing that if it weren't for that pig, Nicky could have died. You should listen more,"

"When don't I listen?"

"Besides just now? All the time," Barbara knew she was exaggerating, but honestly. Dick could pay attention more.

"Name once," he challenged her.

"How about the whole Roger-depression phase you were going through and you didn't listen to me!"

He rolled his eyes. "I wasn't being depressed,"

"You _so_ were,"

"Whatever. I wasn't depressed, the whole thing took up a week, it really doesn't count,"

They didn't talk about 'Roger' for a while. In fact, this was the only the fifth time he was brought up.

It was old news. Dick didn't even think about him much.

**Master's POV**

Eve finally gave her part to Robin Hood. What took her so long? I'm angry at her. I still haven't forgotten that she had the idea of me being crazy. She doesn't know me.

Day 52

**Older Robin's POV**

Flash hasn't been here in a week and I wanted to know. Is Batman any closer to getting me home? I don't think he is. They would be preparing me for the travel back: unless he is making progress, but it's only baby steps. It's better than nothing, but just the same.

Maybe they don't plan on telling me until it is time. I try to believe that.

…

What's wrong with a progress report? It almost two months. I remember Alfred saying that "when Master Bruce says three, he means three." It was about forming a team before the Team, and Batman was going to think about it. He had asked for three days.

…

I suppose I have to wait another week.

…

…

To lose a family again…I guess it wouldn't matter, with time collapsing. Would my time collapse if here does? Yeah, it would. If there's no past, there's no future. Is that a quote from some poet? I will never be able to find out.

Come on Grayson! Get it together. You'll make it through this. And if you don't, then…you don't. What am I saying? This is a terrible pep talk.

…

Or is it just being realistic?

Day 55

Superman entered the laboratory, where Batman was. "How are you doing?"

"Awful. I'm not any closer to getter future Robin back to his time,"

"So we're doomed?"

"Not exactly,"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Don't worry about it,"

Superman huffed. "I'm a part of this too. I have a right to know,"

"No. You don't,"

Superman was surprised by Batman's unwillingness of sharing his thought of the world not dying. Batman wasn't the only who was going to be hurt by this. But Superman decided to leave it along. He knew his friend was dealing with so much. Batman did not need Superman making him lose his focus. Still…

"How long before time is damaged?"

"Best guess? We have about two years,"

"Not so bad,"

"The world needs more than two years,"

"I meant that there plenty of time to keep all that from happening,"

"I'm not sure if it's enough,"

RobinIsAwesome

Do you want more…

Older Robin

Younger Robin

Master

Batman

I think it's good the way it is

You may choose more than one.

Do you know what would make a really good season 3?

If it was four years in the past, spreading over two or three years.

That way we can see the beginning of all three characters.


	12. Chapter 12

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

I don't own Young Justice.

I was asked if this speedy was the real one or clone. My answer is that…I don't know. It doesn't really matter. I suppose the best answer is that he is the real one, so readers don't think he is telling the bad guys info.

**Older Robin POV**

Day 67

I knew I shouldn't have expected much. When has life given me the 'best case scenario'? I shouldn't lose hope. Never. It really is the worst thing I can do. Is that cliché?

But it's been two months. I guess, in my mind, I was setting to be home by now. How much longer?

**Normal POV**

Day 68

Batman scooped the area of where Robin triggered a wormhole. There must be something that he can use, but no: nothing has changed.

Captain Atom and Green Lantern were helping him search, though Batman felt he needed to be alone.

Superman was worried about him. Captain Atom, Green Lantern, Zatara, himself and Martian ManHunter were working on the case with Batman. Yet, Batman was still working too much.

All Zatara could tell Batman was the magic was used by a master, but the master was using it like an amateur. It was strong, but not stable. The science that caused this was far above what Martian ManHunter could comprehend.

There was no change of the radiation.But according to Captain Atom and Green Lantern, if they stayed too long, whenever the radiation is will start affecting them.

_12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 1234567890123456789012345678901234567890_

**Flash POV**

As he entered Mt. Justice, he wondered again how he was voted to be this Robin's chaperone. She, he was there when Robin came, but Green Arrow is just as qualified: he has a kid, Speedy.

It didn't matter now. It's too late.

Flash had brought a new stock of food. Knowing that he had to put them away before it spoils, he ran to the kitchen. As usual, Robin wasn't there.

'Does the kid ever eat?' He heard footsteps getting louder as he finished filling up the fridge.

"Oh. Thanks Flash,"

"Welcome, kid,"

Flash noticed how thin lines have formed under Robin's eyes that weren't there before. The left side of his hair was sticking up, and he seemed pale. "Haven't you been sleeping?"

Robin shook his head and quickly pushed the sunglasses that were falling off his face. "I can't. I have a lot on my mind,"

Flash, being somewhat uncomfortable with the situation, and not sure what to do, decided to comfort him. "Don't worry. It's going to be okay. We'll get you back soon. It's just-"

"-going to take a while? How much longer? It's been over two months! I want to see my family again,"

Flash put his hand on his shoulder. "I know. But you know that we're going through a rough time. Not to mention, this kind of thing never happen to us before. We're doing the best we can,"

…

"Okay. Could you at least tell me how close you are getting?"

Flash scratched his neck and looked away with his eyes. "I don't know. I'm not part of the case. Sorry,"

And Robin was just starting to calm down. "Could you find out?"

"I can try, but don't get your hopes up," When the words were spoken, Flash realize what it sounded like.

"Oh. I'll try not to…uh, is Batman on the case?"

Un sure of what would be the proper answer for Robin's mental state, Flash told him the truth. A lie would lead to a mess. "Yeah. Why?"

Robin shrugged. "Just curious. I haven't seen him in long time. Not that if matters. I just want to see my time's Batman,"

Flash kneeled and hugged him. Robin was shocked, but allowed him.

"Don't worry. If I know Batman, he won't stop until you're safe back at home. It's going to be okay, Robin," he looked at the clock. "I have to go. They'll be expecting me,"

He left before he heard Robin had said "Thanks, Flash,"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890 

**Day 70**

**Younger Robin as Dick Grayson POV**

Hand cramp, hand cramp.

Dick was writing a persuasive essay on a topic of their choice. He had chosen of how Americans weren't real Americans, except Native Americans.

'After all, no one's origin in in America. And with all the culture around, is there even American culture? Beside the influence of the Native Americans, the culture came from Europe.

Not to mention the world use to be one supercontinent, Pangaea. And the very first people came from the Middle East.

Wait, does that mean that no one is really what they think they are? We all came from one place, so on one is really American, Asian, African, and so on. But we all have to be something? That's how the word 'race' came in. What, is that not really a real word? Oh no. We're all living a lie!'

**Barbara POV**

He's making those faces again. Ugh. What is It this time? He always overthinks things.

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

`robinisawesome`

So, only one person answered when I asked:

Do you want more…

a) Older Robin

b) Younger Robin

c) Master

d) Batman

e) I think it's good the way it is

You may choose more than one.

While the response was well-informing, I wanted to get a more general opinion. If no one responds, I'm just going with the responder asks for as best as I can

(won't do it completely, seeing as I already made the base of the story and this being my story)


	13. Chapter 13

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

I don't own Young Justice.

**Day 81**

**Normal POV**

The Black House had all met up.

**Day 82**

**Master POV**

We left together in the aircraft. I still think the plan is filled with holes.

**Day 83**

The tracer showwe are closing in.

**Day 86**

**Normal POV**

Robin was outside of Mt. Justice, echoing into the cave. What else can he do? With no electronics allowed, Robin was beyond bored. He even practice singing, which he hated to do, worked on his fighting skills, and tried to remember every detail of his normal life. He didn't want to be behind in school.

Once again, Robin wished he had his glove-computer. He could at least play games. His phone died, so phone games were out.

"Echo!" _"Echo, echo, echo…"_

"Echo!" _"Echo, echo, echo…"_

"Echo!" _"Echo, ec-"_

"What are you doing?"

Robin looked around. Batman came. "I think the question is: What are you doing here?"

Batman didn't let his thoughts show. He wasn't sure how he felt of Robin acting the way he was. Will this affected how Batman will treat the younger Dick Grayson?

"I haven't seen you in three months," continued Robin. "I haven't seen anyone except Flash. Not to say I hate him. But I need a bit more of a variety,"

Batman looked at Robin straight on at his "eyes." "I thought it was clear that the less people you are in contact with-"

"Yeah. I know. But I already saw you and a bunch of others,"

"You said you wanted a progress report,"

Robin's eyes widen in amazement. "Has something changed? I mean, it's only been two weeks since I asked Flash,"

"Zatara is trying different kinds of spells. That's all I can tell you,"

Robin didn't allow the disappointment show in his face. He wanted to change the subject. "Uh, Batman. I know that I can't have anything that needs any more power than a battery, but could I at least have some board games? There isn't anything for me to do. I'd even play against myself if you don't have time to look for single-player games,"

"Don't you have a deck of cards?"

"Well, yeah. But I already try playing all the card games I know. I even played 52 pick-up,"

Batman thought about it. Bringing in simple board games wouldn't hurt. "Fine. I'll see what I can do,"

**Batman POV**

Not Robin. At least, not yet. What did Flash say? That he got use to him being around? I guess I should be glad he grows to be stronger and more independent. That's good…

**Older Robin POV**

"_I'll see what I can do,"_

That either means 'yes' or 'no, and don't ask again'. I'll find out sooner or later.

Am I being paranoid? Batman's here, but why? It's not like he misses me. Not in this time, anyway. He has little Dick.

Batman has to get me more stuff. I need things to take my mind off of this whole situation. But I still wish I had a computer.

"Thanks," I tell him.

**Master POV**

"Darn! That Bat is with his boy," Eve complained.

"Just throw the nanoes in bomb form. They'll think they are smoke bombs if we attack a little. Just don't get capture,"

I felt his gaze upon me.

**Older Robin POV**

Woah! We're under attack. Someone's fighting Batman. I want to help, but better that I stay in the shadows, where I won't be seen. I have a sensation of desire for my cape. Weird. Maybe I'm just homesick.

**Master POV**

Still waiting for that signal. I don't want to waste my fighting as a distraction.

I just have to hold him off until enough nanoes enter into the boy.

**Batman POV**

Whoever she is, she's good. What is she even doing here? This can't be a coincidence.

Another bomb falls. She is obviously working with others.

I have to take her down. There are answers that I want.

**Older Robin POV**

Batman seems to have trouble. What should I do? Normally, I'd fight with him. (Small laugh)

I wish this was normal.

**Normal POV**

Master used small needles, trying to claw at Batman. Batman was able to keep her from doing any damage.

Without Batman's notice, a shadow came, creeping toward him from behind.

**Older Robin POV**

Ah, the old 'Distract and sneak attack' tactic. I should stay hidden, but I won't let Batman get hurt.

He…hmm…she punched me in the stomach. I fell over, but got up quick. She ran over to Batman. He saw her and tried to get the other guy to switch places with him, so he could fight him without having his back exposed to attack.

I get closer and knock her down. Oh. Batman's fighting a woman, too. Two women fighting extremely well together; that narrows down the suspects incredibly.

My opponent gets a knife and tries to stab my face. I bend backwards and kick her in the neck. She back away. I grab sand and throw it at her face. I'm not sure if it worked, but she starts to cough, hopefully from sand in her mouth.

She attacks in my direction, swiping the knife quickly. I avoid it, but I had to walk backwards, unable to turn. I couldn't take the chance of her getting me as I turn.

I started to wish I did when I heard my foot splash in the water. She jumps at me.

I get out of the way, but she takes hold on my leg and digs her knife in deep. My body tells me to scream, but I didn't want to. I didn't want to look weak; though I'm told screaming when you have been stab in the leg is not at all weak.

Also, I couldn't distract Batman.

Why didn't I have my utility belt back in the cave?! Oh right. I wasn't expecting a wormhole leading me to the past, where Batman and I would be fighting two others.

I kick her with my good leg. I can't take the knife out. I would bleed faster. I try to stand, and do, but with pain.

I hear water splashing. She's clearing her face.

I can't run, so I have no choice. I look at her in time to block her fist. I take a good look at her. We have to narrow down the suspects as much as we can. Unfortunately, she's smart enough to wear a ski mask. All I could tell was that she has shoulder-long black hair.

Ok, focus on the fight now.

I fall back onto the sand when she swings her leg against my bad one. She tries to stomp on my face, but I grab her foot before she had the chance. I twist it and push her off to my side.

I get up, but couldn't get pass my knees. She tries to strangle me and forced my face into the sand. She was too strong. I can't escape unless…

I was 91% sure I'm going to regret this, short-term speaking. I pull out the only weapon I had in reach. I think about getting out instead of the pain. If I scream, I will choke on the sand.

I aim where I think her upper arm is and she jumps off. I felt my vision going white. I see red sand.

I think I dropped the knife. She ran away. Some part of me thinks 'She's after Batman,'

I focus on my good leg so I can stop her, but instead, the sand was everywhere the air was.

I hear a loud boom, follow by flashing blue lights. I hear footsteps. Was that a retreat or success?

What did they want? I couldn't think. The white became black. I lost a lot of blood.

…

…

Am I going to die?

Qwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvb nmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxc vbnmqwertyuiopasdfghjklzxcvbnm

~robinisawesome~


	14. Chapter 14

Young Justice

Time Travel Fic? Yeah, REALLY original…

By RobinIsAwesome

I don't own Young Justice.

**Older Robin POV  
><strong>

Day 103

I'm in a hospital bed.

Is it sad that I can tell right away?

I open my eyes. I think of how I got here, but it hurts to think. I get up and see that I'm handcuff to the bed and a motion detector is on my ankle. Memories of a fight come to mind.

Did I get captured? I look around. I only had a pencil and my zipper jacket to pick the lock with. The zipper wins.

I take off my jacket and free myself in about 20 seconds. I really wish I had my belt.

Now the motion detector will be harder. I look at the design. It'll turn off if I don't keep it on and I can't let the enemy know I'm escaping; or at least trying to. I think I was drugged. I felt so dizzy.

Got to get my head in the game…

I look at the IV and heart monitor. The monitor seems to be in sync with the tracker. So I have to connect the monitor with the tracker while taking it off. If I connect it first, the tracker would overload. I also got to make sure the monitor doesn't turn off or change its rhythm. The tracker has to vibrate so it can give off a signal, which I have to change it to match my heat beat. Easy.

I use the zipper to open up the tracker and take parts of the heart monitor and cross wires. I take a small recording of my heartbeat that is in the monitor, and place it in the tracker. Now to get the tracker to vibrate to give off the rhythm of the heart monitor-

"What are you doing?"

I looked around and see Batman.

"Sorry, but I thought I've been kidnapped. Why do you have a tracker on me and where am I?"

"The tracker is to keep account of where you are and this is the medical bay in Mt. Justice,"

Oh. I must have plenty of painkillers in my system.

"Robin, what do you remember?"

I try to focus. "There was a fight with two people-"

"Do you remember the important aspect that is going on?" He seemed a bit worry.

Then it clicked. "Yeah. I know that I'm in the past,"

I know he was relieved, even if he didn't say so. I can't imagine what would happen if I did forget.

"Lie down," he told me. "Let me tell you what happened. I came over to Mt. Justice. We were outside and smoke bombs came. Two people attacked us. You got stabbed in the leg and blacked out. You were unconscious for over two weeks,"

I took that in. "The one I was fighting was a woman. She had dark hair, I think. Maybe-"

Batman stopped me. "Don't worry. Just get some rest. But you should know that you are going to have to relocate, due to the fact we were discovered,"

By accident. They couldn't have known Batman and I were there. "Do you know what they wanted? "

"No, but I will," he stares me. "You shouldn't have let yourself be seen,"

"They are all going to think I'm my younger self," I argued. I can't believe my slow growth is actually a benefit.

Batman paused. "That's not what I meant,"

I'm embarrassed to think that what he said actually put me in shock for a few seconds. He's saying he cared about me. It's not that I don't realize I'm important to him, but I figure that he wouldn't let his emotions get in the way in a mission.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you,"

He nods. "You're ok now,"

Then I wondered something. "What were you doing at Mt. Justice?"

"You wanted a progress report,"

"Why didn't Flash come instead?"

_**Start of flashback**_

_**Normal POV**_

**Day 80**

Flash ran up to Batman's work space.

"Batman, I have to take to you,"

"What is it? And make it quick,"

"Robin wants to know what's going on. The older one, on the case on getting him home,"

"What did you tell him?"

"That I wasn't on the case and that you are,"

Batman thought to himself. He wondered how Robin must be feeling. It was east to guess: lonely and scared. He has no other contact to the outside world besides Flash. He also wondered how they would act around each other in the future.

He must have trained Robin well. He couldn't tell much about their relationship. Does that mean they train often, even when Robin is older?

"Batman," Flash tried to get his attention. "What should I tell him?"

He's my son, thought Batman. Not Flash's. He may not be the same as I know him, but he is still my son. I should be there to protect him.

"Well?"

"Don't tell him anything," To Batman's annoyance, Flash seem to expect this. Then he continued. "I'll tell him,"

_**End of Flashback**_

"I wanted to see if you were okay," answered Batman.

Joy filled Robin, who was bothered by it because it shouldn't matter what this Batman says. The future Batman is the one who matters.

Never the less, Robin was happy that this Batman cared for him, butalso thought this was a sappy moment.

As nice as the moment seemed, Robin wanted to know. "So, could I hear that report?"

Batman didn't mind as much as Robin thought he would. "Very strong and unstable magic is included. It was mixed with high level science,"

"'High level science' is just a nice way of saying 'lethal and illegal',"

Batman smiled. "That's right. Zatara is trying to find a way to reverse the spell or spells used,"

Robin was glad with the information. "And where will I be staying?

"You mean once you get better? It's unsure,"

"Do I get any say in it?"

"Only if you manage it replace the blood you lost quickly. We gave you two pints, but you still need to make the rest,"

"I'll be up before you know it,"

Batman stood. "I don't doubt it,"

**Batcave**

In the Batcave, Batman changed into Bruce Wayne. He went upstairs to the manor. Dick was waiting there.

"Dick. You should be asleep,"

"I just want to know if he's doing any better," Despite Dick's earlier, jealous phase, he was worried for his future self. Not simply because he will become him, but because Bruce would be broken if something bad happen to both either Robins/Dick Graysons.

"He finally woke up. Now go to sleep,"

Dick went up to his room. When Bruce told him what happened, he was confused.

While they were the same person, the older self was stronger.

But as Dick thought about it, he was like a long-lost brother. Dick figured it wasn't vice-versa, but he still hope that the other gets better.

~robinisawesome~


End file.
